marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Untold Tales of Spider-Man Vol 1 24
. He agreed to go to Florida with Curt Connors to try and find a cure in . Back in Queens, Flash Thompson returns home and catches his father sneaking a drink. The elder Thompson has heard that his son has been investigating the string of Spider-Man crimes in the area and is surprised to learn his son has an interest in detective work. Although his father is giving Flash praise, the youth is annoyed that his father is getting drunk again. When Harrison gives his son some advice, Flash becomes irritated and storms off, telling his father that if he wants his opinion, he will ask for it. Not far away, Peter is seeing his Aunt May off as she is going out to spend time with her friend Anna Watson. With his aunt gone, Peter rushes to the phone and places a call to Curt Connors in Florida. Connor's is glad to hear from Spider-Man and quickly tells him that Batwing's condition had begun to deteriorate and he mutated further. When the treatments failed to work, the youth became angry and decided to leave. Connors goes on to say that there is no reason why his formulas couldn't have worked and has come to the conclusion that his transformation is being maintained by a psychological condition. Remembering Batwing's origins, Peter decides that perhaps reconnecting with his mother will be what is needed to get Batwing to change back to normal. Learning that she has moved back to Manhattan, Peter changes into Spider-Man to pay her a visit. Unfortunately, Carlotta Santini still doesn't believe that Batwing is her son, but a demon, due to her religious beliefs. When the web-slinger tries to convince her otherwise but Mrs. Santini thinks he is trying to trick her. Realizing that he is getting nowhere, Spider-Man leaves. By this time, Flash Thompson is hiding out in an alley waiting for the fake Spider-Man to reappear. He thinks about the first time he saw Spider-Man in public, during a live television taping that was interrupted by the villain known as Supercharger.Spider-Man battled Supercharger in . He is found by Liz who asks what he is doing hiding out in the alley. He tells her to keep quiet when they suddenly spot the Spider-Man impostor vandalizing the side of a building with spray paint. As the fake Spider-Man makes his getaway, Flash and Liz decide to follow after him. Meanwhile, Spider-Man finds Batwing gorging on raw fish at the East Bay Fish Market in Brooklyn and tries to convince the boy to surrender. However, Batwing refuses to surrender, instead, he explains how he is going on a rampage in order to alert the authorities so he can commit suicide by cop. At that same moment, Flash and Liz have followed the phony Spider-Man into an abandoned shed and witness his unmasking. They are shocked to discover that this impostor is none other than their classmate Jason Ionello. Hearing them cry out, Jason pulls a gun out of a nearby desk drawer and asks whoever is there to come out. Back in Brooklyn, Spider-Man shields Batwing from officers who have arrived on the scene and are threatening to open fire if Batwing doesn't surrender. The wall-crawler insists that Batwing is not a danger and that he can help him. However, the scene continues to become tenser as neither side agrees to stand down. In Queens, Jason holds Flash and Liz at gunpoint. Flash tries to think of something to do, figuring Spider-Man wouldn't just stand there. However, Liz takes a gentler approach and gets Jason to talk about what's wrong. He tells them that he blames himself for Sally Avril's death because he was driving the car when they had the accident that killed her.Sally died in a car accident in . Wanting Spider-Man to take the blame, Jason stole Flash's Spider-Man costume and began using it to commit petty crimes in the hopes that everyone would think Spider-Man went bad and he was to blame for Sally's death.Flash bought this Spider-Man costume in . Jason stole it in . As Liz tries to convince Jason that this is not his fault, be breaks down in tears. Realizing that he can't beat up on someone in this condition, Flash tells Jason that he needs help and they'll be there for him every step of the way. Meanwhile, in Brooklyn, Spider-Man continues to try and convince the police to put down their weapons. The situation is about to reach the breaking point when Batwing's mother arrives begging the officers not to shoot her son. Seeing his mother, and that she truly does care for him, is enough to get Batwing to calm down. When they finally hug, they are surprised when Batwing suddenly reverts back to human form. With the situation diffused, Spider-Man swings away. The next day, after school, Liz tells Flash that she is proud with how he handled the situation with Jason the day before. Although she calls Flash a hero, he isn't sure. He walks past Peter Parker as he is getting off a payphone after getting the all-clear from Curt Connors about Batwing's condition. Flash passes by without even insulting Peter, and when Parker asks why, Flash tells him that he wouldn't understand. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * Dr. Antonion Santini * * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** * * ** Easy Bay fish market Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = * Further mutated by Curt Connors' attempts to return him to human form Batwing begs Spidey to cure him or kill him! * Plus: Find out what it's like to be the big man on campus as Flash Thompson narrates this issue! | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}